(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical fuses and, more particularly, to electrical fuses molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical fuses are used in many electrical and electronic systems. Fuses are used to protect system components, including power sources, from excessive electrical current due to short circuiting. Electrical fuses improve system safety by preventing electrical fires. Fuses provide a very low resistance path for electrical current flow during normal operation. As such, electrical fuses are placed in series with the electrical load such that all of the current flowing from the power source and through the electrical load will also flow through the fuse. If an excessive amount of current begins to flow through the fuse, as in the case of an electrical short in the load or in the circuit feeding the load, then material in the fuse will rapidly heat. The fuse link is designed such that it will overheat and blow open when the current exceeds the specified amount. Typical fuses are constructed with fusible links comprising a metal having a relatively low melting point. It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a new type of electrical fuse device having a unique combination of properties.
Several prior art inventions relate to electrical fuses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,834 B1 to Oh et al teaches a miniature plug-in fuse assembly for automotive applications and a method for manufacture. The fuse comprises a metal fusible link between two metal terminals. A plastic insulating casing covers the fusible link and terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,103 to Ciesmier teaches a miniature plug-in fuse assembly for automotive applications and a method for manufacture. The fuse comprises a metal fusible link between two metal terminals. A plastic insulating casing covers the fusible link and terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,592 to Urani et al teaches a miniature plug-in fuse assembly for automotive applications and a method for manufacture. The fuse comprises a metal fusible link between two metal terminals. A plastic insulating casing covers the fusible link and terminals.